This specification relates to machine learning. Conventional machine learning models can be used to classify particular input data. Typically, a machine learning model is trained using a collection of labeled training data. The machine learning model can be trained such that the model correctly labels the input training data. New data can then be input into the machine learning model to determine a corresponding label for the new data.